Sonhando para viver
by Hina's
Summary: O jovem Duo tenta provar que uma deficiência não é um limite físico e sonhando ele pode ser capaz de tudo. Será que um homem chamado Heero pode aprender isso? 1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Sonhando para viver**

**

* * *

**

1x2

_Grandes sonhos nos gastam muito tempo. É difícil sonhar por tanto tempo._

_

* * *

_

A noite já caia com um romântico céu estrelado surgindo. As pessoas saídas de seus trabalhos corridos agora pareciam diminuir o ritmo com conversas ao pé do ouvido, sorrisos largos e bebida com os amigos nos muitos bares espalhados pela orla.

Estava quente e abafado. O bar estava ficando cheio. As mesas barulhentas com pessoas sorridentes povoavam o local, porém mais ao canto havia uma mesa com um único componente.

Ele parecia agitado. Seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a toalha de papel forrada à mesa. Ele olhou o relógio pela milésima vez naquela noite. Os dedos alternavam entre o tamborilar da mesa e o alisar de seus cabelos cheios e rebeldes. O olho largo no tom azul turquesa dava um ar perfeito ao rosto de feições japonesas e pele morena. Que contraste imbatível.

Ele olhou ao redor como se estivesse num mundo à parte. Notava que todas as mesas havia alguma demonstração de carinho, um carinho que muitas vezes era invejado por ele.

Heero Yui era um jovem empresário que não conseguia ficar mais de uma semana namorando. Sua beleza e personalidade atraiam muita gente, mas nunca conseguia se envolver de verdade com alguém. O problema era que ele odiava ficar sozinho e vivia em busca do par perfeito, era no fundo um romântico incorrigível, mas aos olhos dos amigos não passava de um galinha.

-Droga. – Gemeu afrouxando o nó da gravata consultando o relógio novamente.

-Olá, Heero! – um rapaz alto desabou ao assento do lado sorrindo.

-Odeio esperar. – ele falou frio sem nem sequer olhar para seu recém chegado amigo.

-Relaxa, é sexta-feira e você não precisa mais ser um empresário arrojado.

-Trowa. Trowa. É sexta-feira. E olhe para esse bar, todos estão se divertindo. E olhe para mim. Estou sozinho. – ele falou batendo no peito levemente e abaixando a voz suavemente.

-Ahhh... A culpa é sua. A Su teria vindo se você não tivesse a tratado como um lixo. – Trowa o acusou.

-Não fala mais disso. A garota não servia para mim. – Heero comentou afundando as pedras de gelo de seu copo.

-Heero você tem mais amantes que qualquer outro. Um por dia. – o amigo brincou.

-Eu... Achei aquele cara mais interessante. Achei que ele era a pessoa certa para mim. É sério Trowa, eu estava apaixonado. – o oriental se defendeu.

-Sei. Como estava há um mês atrás pela Marie, e uma semana depois pelo Gef? – Trowa falou acenando para o garçom. –Você nunca vai tomar jeito. Esqueça. Eu não te apresento mais ninguém.

-Bem vindo ao time dos _anti Heero Yui galinha conquistador barato_. – Heero revirou os olhos.

Trowa sorriu. Ele conhecia aquele jovem descendente de orientais há mais de dez anos, eram amigos e sócios numa empresa de robótica. Mas Yui tinha um problema sério, talvez não chegasse a ser um problema, mas ele tinha um amante diferente a cada uma semana.

-Oi amor. – um loiro de olhos grandes de claros chegara sentando ao lado de Trowa e o beijando nos lábios. – era Quatre o namorado dele. –E olá para você, senhor conquistador. – ele sorriu ao amigo de seu namorado.

-Oi para você também, Quatre. – Yui virou o copo sorvendo todo o líquido forte.

-Onde está a Su? – Quatre falou. Ele sabia que Heero havia desperdiçado mais uma chance.

-Não o provoque ele está chateado. – Trowa beijou o namorado. –Como foi o plantão? – perguntou tentando desviar a atenção para si e evitar que Yui e Quatre discutissem.

-Cansativo. – Quatre sorriu leve, ele era ortopedista e fisioterapeuta num hospital público. O rapaz de família rica havia optado pela profissão para ajudar pessoas e vivia muito realizado, embora fosse dura e penosa.

-Mas você ama o que faz, isso é que importa. – Trowa falou voltando a beijá-lo.

-É sim. Mas falando em amar o que faz... Heero, semana que vem o diretor do hospital vai receber vocês dois. Ele gostou da sua idéia de usar os conhecimentos tecnológicos para ajudar pessoas com deficiência. – o médico informou ao oriental.

-Será bem interessante. – ele respondeu com um ar distante. Estava justamente se queixando com Trowa sobre sua solidão antes de Quatre chegar e ficar com aquela demonstração pública de felicidade, não que Heero tivesse inveja, mas às vezes ver as pessoas felizes lhe apontava uma certa insegurança e medo de nunca encontrar a pessoa certa, como seu amigo havia encontrado.

A empresa que Heero e Trowa fundaram há três anos atrás ia de vento em poupa. Heero tinha idéias mirabolantes e a última tinha sido um projeto com hospitais públicos, ele tinha o sonho de ajudar pessoas com deficiência usando seus conhecimentos em tecnologia. Era uma boa pessoa, um belo jovem arrojado e sonhador, mas que não tinha sorte no âmbito do amor.

-Nossa... Tudo isso é porque levou o fora? – Quatre provocou saboreando sua bebida.

-Não faz isso, jóia. Ele está chateado. Hoje no escritório estava tão chateado que me pediu que arrumasse uma pessoa completamente diferente dessa vez... Sei lá. Alguém que ele pudesse passar o dia dos namorados juntos.

Quatre quase se engasgou com a bebida. Era engraçado demais. Heero Yui, queria passar quase seis meses com uma pessoa? Sim, porque estavam no dia 13 de janeiro, e o dia dos namorados era apenas em 13 de junho.

O loiro observou a expressão séria do oriental, mas não podia ser verdade. Yui devia estar com febre.

Mas ele viajou por sua mente vasculhando todos os seus amigos. Conhecia gente muito sofisticada e bonita, da forma que Heero gostava de ostentar nas festas, mas ele queria uma pessoa diferente? Talvez nem tão vazia com todas as outras.

-Sabe, Quatre. Heero estava querendo alguém que seja diferente dessas mulheres... ahhh.. Alguém romântico e meigo... Sei lá. Aquela sua colega... – Trowa observou.

-Ela está morando nos Estados Unidos há três anos, Tro. – Quatre cortou.

-Ahh... Eu já sei. O Duo! – Trowa bateu na mesa sorrindo. – Claro, é a pessoa que o Heero precisava. Está certo. – ele sorriu para Heero balançando a cabeça positivamente e sorrindo debilmente.

-Não. Nunca. Isso nunca. – Quatre coçou seus cabelos loiros e engoliu o sorriso. Ele não Trowa.

-Porque não? Ele é perfeito. – Trowa insistiu.

-Não! O Duo jamais vai suportar ser usado pelo Heero. – o médico falou sem se importar com a presença do oriental.

-Ele não vai usá-lo... – o outro rapaz defendeu o amigo.

-Vai sim. Como usa todas as pessoas que entram no caminho dele. Trowa, o Duo é doce demais para isso. – o médico estava revoltado.

-Ei. Quatre. Eu não sou esse monstro. – Heero finalmente se meteu. Ele não conhecia a pessoa da qual estava falando, mas o loiro já passava dos limites da ofensa.

-Você não respeita as pessoas! – Quatre suspirou olhando para Heero.

-Não é bem assim. Eu apenas estou tentando achar uma pessoa certa para mim, mas é que ninguém é exatamente o que eu espero. – ele se defendeu.

-Heero, eu sei que está buscando uma pessoa certa, mas enquanto não encontra você está deixando um rastro de dor por onde passa. As pessoas têm sentimentos, sabia? – era uma acusação.

-Mas... – Yui ia ainda se defender, mas Trowa o chutou na canela piscando no processo. Quando seu namorado dizia não, era preciso lhe dá alguns dias, trabalhar melhor as idéias. Eles tentariam novamente, mas por hora era bom fazer Quatre acreditar que havia tido a última palavra.

Assim seguiu a noite. Quatre aos beijos e confidências com Trowa e Heero tomando sua bebida em silencio. Não conhecia a pessoa citada por Trowa, mas no mínimo já estava curioso, afinal o loiro havia o defendido de uma forma tão imediata. Talvez valesse apena um encontro com essa pessoa.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Trowa e Quatre haviam se encontrado com Yui no bar. Desde então o rapaz havia ficado com uma moça que conhecera naquela noite e já trocara por um rapaz que lhe fora entregar uma pizza e atualmente estava sozinho em busca de uma pessoa diferente.

Era um domingo ensolarado quando Quatre acordou desperto pelo barulho da radio relógio.

-Merda, Quat. Porque ligou essa coisa? Hoje é domingo. – Trowa resmungou virando-se para o outro lado na cama.

-Hoje é dia de palestra no hospital e eu quero participar. – o loiro limpou os olhos se esticando.

-Mas você não é psicólogo, nem nada. – Trowa levantou a cabeça com os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo assanhado, um topete torto e desembrenhado. –Você é louco... Trabalha naquilo a semana toda, dia e noite e ainda quer ir ao fim de semana, mas essa palestra é aquela sobre a deficiência? – ele perguntou parecendo se interessar.

-É sim, porque? – Quatre deu de ombros.

Sem Quatre saber seu namorado havia combinado com Heero de aparecer no hospital naquele domingo, finalmente Yui ia conhecer Duo. Fariam tudo parecer uma coincidência simpática e Heero podia dar uma olhada no tal amigo de Quatre e assim, se o rapaz lhe interessasse podia marcar alguma coisa com o jovem.

-Eu vou com você, então. – Trowa anunciou.

O médico o encarou sem entender, mas não questionou. Eles passavam a semana toda bem distante, por isso seria muito bom ficar mais um pouco com o namorado.

À tarde como combinado o carro importado de Heero estacionou numa das vagas do amplo estacionamento do Hospital de auxílio e luz. Antes de sair do carro o oriental vaidoso deu a última olhada no retrovisor conferindo o visual, sorriu satisfeito com o que via.

Ele olhou o relógio e saiu apressado. Estava atrasado para o ocasional encontro. A recepção era ampla, um balcão de pedra polida com uma bela loira lhe sorrindo.

Para não perder viagem Yui lhe dera seu cartão e conseguira de quebra a sala aonde acontecia a reunião.

Ele varreu os corredores vazios deixando seus olhos azuis turquesa nas portas largas. O clima de um hospital em nada lhe agradava. Estar ali lhe enjoava o estômago. Lembrava de seu passado quando era tão novo, e nos corredores de um hospital deixara para trás mais de dois anos da sua infância.

-Pensando no seu pai? – Trowa se aproximou dele apertando seu ombro com força.

-É inevitável. –Heero falou seco. –Lembro dele definhando até a morte. Até festinha de aniversário eu passei num quarto de hospital com ele. – os olhos do oriental se lubrificaram de forma dolorosa e ele fungou não querendo chorar ali na frente do amigo. Já havia muito tempo daquela perda, era preciso deixar para trás.

-Já falamos sobre isso. Fizeram o que foi preciso por seu pai. – Trowa falou triste.

-Trowa. Não vamos falar disso, tá? – Heero afastou a mão amiga de seu ombro.

-Tudo, bem. Eles estão lá na sala. Se quiser deixar isso para outro dia eu vou entender.

-Não. – Heero forçou o riso. –Eu até já consegui me dá bem com a recepcionista, deve ser meu dia de sorte.

-Há, não, Yui. Eu arrisco o meu pescoço com o loirinho para te mostrar o amigo dele e você me vem com a recepcionista? – Trowa gemeu vendo que o oriental não tinha mesmo jeito.

-Mas a mulher por trás daquele balcão é linda... O que eu podia fazer? – ele sorriu divertido.

Trowa sorriu e Yui gargalhou. Eles saíram pelo corredor no exato momento que a porta de uma sala se abria e saiam lentamente algumas cadeiras de rodas, e pessoas mancando de forma estranha.

Heero trocou olhares com Trowa sem nada entender?

-Não se preocupe. Eles não mordem. –Trowa sorriu para um Yui completamente chocado. –Não me olhe assim, como quer produzir material para eles se não conhece as dificuldades deles? Venha! Venha! – Trowa falou o puxando.

Heero entrou em silêncio. Havia cadeiras formando um circulo largo. Mais ao canto estava uma pequena mesa. Quatre estava arrumando uns papeis e sorria distraindo conversando com uma moça que o oriental já de cara achara atraente. As roupas podiam valorizar mais as curvas, mas mesmo assim era uma mulher bonita com uma trança grossa numa tonalidade de marrom dourado.

_-Que garota bonita. Mesmo de costas... Que bunda!_ – Heero pensou imediatamente. –Mas e o tal do Duo? Eu só vejo Quatre e essa... – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Onde está o garoto? – Yui cochichou ao ouvido de Trowa, a garota não era bem uma garota, ele percebera agora.

-Ali na frente, você é cego? – o amigo lhe deu uma cotovelada.

O loiro levantou o olhar distraído vendo que tinha um par de visitas inesperadas. Ele estava sorrindo, mas ao ver quem estava parado dentro da sala seu sorriso morreu.

Trowa engoliu em seco, sabia que Quatre não o ia perdoar por levar Heero até ali.

-O-oi, amor. Eu... Eu... Vim... – Trowa não soube o que dizer.

-O carro... ahhh. Hoje quando Trowa lhe deixou aqui no hospital, Quatre. Ele foi me encontrar na empresa, você sabe algumas pendências, bom, demorou mais do que eu esperava e ele acabou ficando lá... Então como ficou muito tarde... ahhh... Ele me deu uma carona até minha casa, mas o carro... ahhh... O carro. – Heero falou parando para pensar o que dizer ao loiro que o fitava furioso.

-Isso... Meu Deus. O carro. Quatre. O Carro. – Trowa quase gritou exagerado trocando um olhar alucinado a Heero. – o que ia dizer?

-Então... ahhh.. O carro dele... Morreu. Assim de repente. Quando me deixou em casa. Fiquei tão culpado que decidi o trazer até aqui. – Heero suspirou sorrindo forçado. –É... Foi isso. – confirmou inseguro. Trêmulo.

-Heero Yui e Trowa Barton. – o loiro estava pálido. O quadro formado pelos dois amigos era no mínimo ridículo. –Eu não acredito que vocês vieram mesmo aqui. E pra quê? – o médico estava trêmulo. Era séria sua atitude. Ele temia que Duo fosse usado da mesma forma que o empresário fazia com todos que passavam em sua vida, e tudo que o loiro queria era defender o amigo disso tudo. –Heero Yui, você não precisa disso. Sabemos que pode ter quem quiser, você não precisa fazer isso. – ele completou chateado.

-Quatre, do que está falando? É claro que ele precisava me trazer até aqui. Eu estava sem carro. – Trowa falou num quase grito tentando convencer a si mesmo daquela história fantasiosa e cheia de lacunas que o oriental havia contado.

-Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso só para vir até aqui e... – um Quatre transtornado ia falando quando Duo se virou falou.

-Para vir até aqui trazer um amigo. – Duo suspirou sorrindo.

Heero pela primeira vez olhara para o rosto do rapaz. Esteve muito ocupado inventando aquela história horrível que não havia ainda olhado o rosto.

O fato era que olhara agora e não soube definir o que viu. Lindo. Era essa a definição imediata, os olhos grandes de uma cor tão extraordinária, violetas, o rosto em formato de coração com os lábios finos, as bochechas rosadas num sorriso infantil e delicado.

-Que amigo dedicado. – Duo sorriu cumprimentando Heero. E a forma que ele mexera a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos caírem no rosto fez Yui se interessar.

Quatre girou os olhos azuis. É claro que alguém como Duo ia cair facilmente no papo do empresário.

-Esse é Heero Yui, amigo do Trowa.

-Olá, Heero. Eu sou Duo Maxwell. – o rapaz sorriu.

-Olá... – Yui respondeu encantado. Seus grudados em Duo.

- Trowa. Leve seu amigo daqui agora. – Quatre falou para o namorado num tom de extrema fúria. Ele estava com o rosto corado de tanta raiva.

-Mas... – Heero ia falar alguma coisa.

-Sai. – o médico bateu na mesa olhando para Trowa de uma forma tão ferida.

Heero não queria ir, mas o amigo o arrastou a contragosto.

Assim que saíram Duo se voltou para Quatre sem nada entender. Era ingênuo demais para ter notado qualquer malícia de Yui sobre sua pessoa.

-Que foi? Você estava tão animado. Não gosta do senhor Heero?– Duo perguntou fazendo uma cara de preocupação.

-Nada, Duo. Esqueça, ta? - o medico pediu. – Olha, como ficou tarde eu vou te levar em casa. – ele completou amenizando a expressão.

-Mas e o seu namorado? Eles vieram aqui para levar você... Eu não quero atrapalhar. – Duo falou solícito.

-Gracinha. – Quatre observou o jeito doce de seu amigo. –Eu não quero você andando sozinho. Pegando esses ônibus. Enfrentando essa noite violenta. – o médico sorriu arrumando a mesa rapidamente. –Pronto. Vamos! – falou para o rapaz assim que terminou de empilhar os formulários.

Duo não insistiu. Apenas sorriu para o médico fechando a porta. Caminharam lentamente pelos corredores com Quatre andando lentamente para que Duo pudesse o acompanhar.

-Decidiu o que fazer, Duo? – o loiro perguntou.

-Ainda não. Isso me faz achar que sou mais aleijado do que pareço. – Duo respondeu chateado enquanto se esforçava para andar o mais normal que podia. Porém não podia, ele mancava da perna direita.

-Duo. – Quatre o parou tocando seu rosto com os dedos. –Já conversamos sobre isso. Hoje mesmo no grupo de aceitação social. Você tem uma especialidade que às vezes torna as coisas mais difíceis para você, mas não impossíveis. – o médico falou de forma tão doce.

-Eu sei, mas é que dói. As pessoas me olham com tanta pena. Eu ainda não decidi. Pode dar errado eu piorar ainda mais. – ele comentou triste.

-Eu sei. Não há 100 de chances numa cirurgia tão delicada como essa em sua perna, quando tantas coisas podem dar erradas. – o médico concordou.

-Mas às vezes tenho vontade se arriscar. Sabe quando as pessoas têm pena de mim?

-Eu sei disso, e você sabe que vai acontecer sempre. Quem faz isso jamais vai entender. Elas sentem pena porque desconhecem o sacrifício que é para vocês levarem uma vida normal, se elas tivessem a sensibilidade para entender isso, teriam um grande orgulho dos campeões que vocês são. – Quatre concluiu.

Duo sempre se sentia mais animado com as palavras daquele amigo. Ele seguiu em silêncio. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora numa lembrança quase triste do passado. Quando podia deslizar nas quadras gingando feliz com uma bola de basquete nas mãos. Ele se lembrava tão bem que podia sentir as sensações de uma partida.

Quando Duo estava com a bola ninguém o parava, quando disparava na sua dança encantada e seus olhos violetas miravam o aro, suas pernas, antes potentes, lhe davam um impulso tão forte que ele parecia voar pelos ares. Sim, naquela época ele parecia voar. Suas asas viam um futuro brilhante. Chegara a ser considerado a maior promessa de todos os tempos.

Voava nas quadras do sucesso quando um acidente de carro cortara suas asas e o confinara por dois anos numa cama de hospital.

Mas de fato Duo era um campeão e gingando deixou para trás a morte, uma vez recuperado travou longa batalha para voltar a ter os movimentos das pernas, queria voltar a jogar basquete.

Mas na última cirurgia os médicos lhe disseram que haviam consumido todas as esperanças, ele mancaria puxando da perna direita para o resto da vida, era um fato. Devia ter ficado feliz, uma vez que já lhe fora diagnosticado que não voltaria a andar.

Para quem não jamais tornaria a andar, mancar era excelente, mas para quem queria voltar a voar, mancar era terrível.

-Eu vou pensar nessa nova cirurgia, Quat. – ele comentou finalmente chegando ao carro do loiro.

Quatre apenas lhe sorriu, entendia como era doloroso para Duo. Jogar profissionalmente era a vida dele e por saber disso o loiro sempre que tinha alguma novidade sobre fisioterapias ou cirurgias deixava Duo bem animado, mas seria muito difícil tudo que podia ser feito pelo rapaz já fora feito, ele andava, mancava muito ainda, mas andava.

* * *

Heero havia deixado Trowa em casa e agora estava na estrada voltando para casa. Os pensamentos vagos voavam para imagem de Duo sempre que ele se desligava um pouco da direção.

Os olhos dele. Era alguém tão maduro. Tão diferente de todos. Certo que não tinha nenhuma informação sobre Duo, Trowa não sabia muita coisa sobre aquele amigo de seu namorado e isso havia deixado Yui um tanto quanto ansioso. Ele fazia o tipo que adora saber tudo sobre a pessoa, saber sobre a família, os gostos e desejos, idade, cor preferida... E agora com Duo só conhecia o nome e a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos.

Yui entrou em seu apartamento se jogando no sofá. Estava sorrindo feito bobo. Talvez em tantos anos nunca tivera se sentido assim em relação a alguém. Sim, porque ele mantinha dentro de si uma sensação excitada, como um adolescente apaixonado que acredita pode abraçar o mundo.

Se fosse mesmo uma paixão seria daquelas onde mais se imagina do que se faz, mas Heero apenas se deixou curtir o novo sentimento instantâneo.

* * *

Uma semana após aquele encontro no hospital Heero voltara a ser atolar no trabalho e a colecionar seus amantes.

Agora estava em seu escritório no centro da cidade. Esteve sentando em sua cadeira por quase quatro horas seguidas estudando as telas de um programa na qual estava trabalhando. Seus olhos queimaram e sua cabeça rodou cansada.

-Trowa e aquele programa? – ele perguntou desinteressado ao amigo quando esse passou pelo corredor em frente a sua sala.

-Qual dele Heero?

-Aquele para pessoas com problemas auditivos usarem um micro. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Parado. Esbarrando nos embargos contratuais... – Trowa veio até sua sala se sentando na cadeira disposta a sua frente, para receber os muitos clientes.

-A máquina do governo é lenta e falha. – Heero respondeu enquanto analisava o projeto.

-Está tendo progresso nesse ai? – o amigo de Yui perguntou interessado, afinal o japonês havia perdido a manhã toda ali sentado.

-Nenhum. – Yui resmungou. – Mas... Mudando de assunto. E Quatre? – ele quis saber. Aquele era o segundo assunto predileto de Heero.

-Heero. Seja sincero. – Trowa pediu. –o Duo, não tem importância? Ou seja, você acha mesmo que seria capaz de se apaixonar por ele?

-Ei. Porque não? – Heero se levantou muito sério.

-Heero. – Trowa também ficou sério também. –Não brinca com isso cara. Se você estiver interessado nele tem que ser pra valer...

-Aonde quer chegar? – Yui parecia muito ofendido. –Porque eu não me interessaria por Duo? Ele é lindo... Eu não conheço muito da pessoa dele, mas eu acho um cara lindo, divertido e muito legal. Sabe, nada nele me desaponta... O que vale nas pessoas é a personalidade, Trowa.

-Heero. – o outro rapaz ficou o tempo em silêncio. –Então... Se o Quatre desse uma chance, você ia fundo com o Duo?

-Claro.

-Fechado. – Trowa falou sorrindo.

-Como assim. – Heero arriscou um sorriso.

-Quatre acha que vai te dar um voto de confiança. Mas, olha lá em Yui. Não vai magoar o menino. – ele aconselhou.

Heero não conseguiu se concentrar naquele programa e em mais nada. De repente era como se tudo tivesse perdido a importância restando somente a imagem bela de Duo. Heero sorriu aquele sorriso sincero que a alma consegue dar quando só ela sabe uma coisa muito especial: Que se está apaixonado.

* * *

Duo em sua casa se olhou no espelho. Quatre o havia convidado para sair essa noite.

Não que o amigo nunca tivesse chamado, mas agora era diferente. O loiro ia com seu namorado Trowa e esse ia levar um amigo que estava sozinho e segundo o médico, estava interessado em conhecê-lo.

-Meu Deus. Um cara quer me conhecer. – ele falou se olhando no espelho. –Há tanto tempo não saio com ninguém... e conheço tão pouco dele. – duo falava se olhando no espelho. –Quatre e disse que ele é empresário, é oriental, gosta de namorar, não tem um humor muito aberto... – o rapaz divagava.

Estava nervoso. Por alguma razão aceitara o convite. Talvez fossem apenas os olhos daquele amigo de Trowa. Tão lindos.

Quando finalmente o relógio marcou 19 horas daquela sexta-feira Duo novamente se olhava no espelho. Quase trêmulo ele arrumou os cabelos.

Fazia um frio de outono por isso usava uma calça de tecido grosso numa tonalidade escura. Uma camisa azul forte quase vileta que realçava seus olhos e um blazer elegante também escuro. Simples e elegante, assim estava Duo quando ele saiu de casa mancando pela noite com sua trança marrom dourada serpenteando.

Meia hora depois desceu com certa dificuldade do ônibus. Tinha que andar uma pequena distância até o bar onde Quatre marcara. A rua estava movimentada quando ele passou.

-Eiii.. Olha que manquinho mais gostosinho. – algo falou maldosamente, mas Duo não dera atenção, estava acostumado com aquele tipo de piadas de muito mau gosto e no mais, não ia estragar a noite que tinha tudo para ser perfeita por causa daquilo.

_

* * *

A fic fala de limites que existem apenas para o corpo, se acreditar como toda força de nossa alma que somos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa, essa vai se tornar possível. _

_Quando escrevi essa estava passando um momento daquele que se vai ao fundo, quebrado até a alma... somente o tempo pode trazer de volta a paz que a vida nos tira. _

_Aos amigos,  
_Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonhando para viver

* * *

**

**II – Um desencontro**

* * *

O jovem Duo Maxwell teria tudo para ser um garoto normal, e talvez fosse, mas ele não sabia em que momento exatamente havia esquecido que era normal. Talvez desde o dia que acordara em um quarto de hospital e descobrira que estava sozinho no mundo. Seus pais mortos em um acidente de carro, e eleimpedido de andar e jogar basquete, coisa que amava fazer. O basquetebol era sua vida.

Agora ele estava sentando numa mesinha num canto daquele bar animado, sozinho ele pensava quanto tempo havia perdido da vida, sim, quanto tempo perdera lutando contra a morte naquele hospital e tanto mais tempo perdera lutando contra a idéia de que não era normal, sua luta absurda pela recuperação, e hoje, quando ele finalmente conseguia se aprumar sobre as duas pernas de uma forma que os médicos disseram que jamais conseguiria fazer, vinha algum idiota e o chamavam de aleijado. Justo ele, a qual o caminhar de forma torta soava como uma Vitória.

Ele se moveu desconfortável naquela cadeira, estava abafado, barulhento, não era seu lugar. Há anos havia esquecido que podia fazer parte daquilo.

Onde estava Trowa e Quatre afinal? Será que chegara muito cedo? Algumas pessoas pareciam está o observando, estava quente. Duo pensou em pedir uma bebida, talvez o ajudasse a enfrentar o novo desafio de estar ali exposto.

-Não. – ele falou baixo, abafado pelos ecos musicais do alegre ambiente. Duo sabia que nada disso era necessário. No passado já havia enfrentado a morte, a olhou nos olhos e não temeu, não seria agora que vacilaria.

Quatre e Trowa chegaram finalmente. Estava cheio demais e o loiro se animou ao conseguir encontrar seu amigo sentando ao fundo, numa mesa. Ele puxou Trowa pelo braço mostrando um Duo solitário e distante.

-Trowa, se o Heero o machucar... – Quatre gritou ao ouvido do namorado quando se aproximava de Duo.

Quando Duo viu chegar os amigos seu coração pulou numa felicidade tão genuína de quem não via amigos há muito tempo, na verdade um alívio.

Ele sorriu. Seus olhos violetas buscaram mudos por uma terceira pessoa, que Duo achou estar com eles, e quando constatou que Yui não havia vindo ele se entristeceu um pouco, na verdade havia se entristecido completamente.

Quatre notou o desconforto que a ausência de Yui havia causado, mas nada comentou. No seu íntimo não perdoaria o japonês se ele não viesse, se ele tivesse a coragem de deixar Duo ali, plantado e frustrado. Com o passar das horas ia se tornando um fato: o japonês não vinha.

Duo tentou sorrir, mas estava falhando. Ver Quatre com o namorado, todos com um namorado.

-Eu... Vou ao banheiro. – ele falou triste em certo ponto. Nem sabia o que ainda estava fazendo ali, talvez apenas atrapalhando o casal de amigos.

-Claro. – Quatre sorriu para depois que Duo sumiu na multidão encarar o namorado com seus olhos feios de um quase matar. –Eu não vou te perdoar... – ele gritou para se fazer ouvir.

Trowa nada falou. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo por ter incentivado aquela loucura total. Um bolo subia e descia gelado em seu estômago quando ele lembrava do olhar doce de Duo agora ferido e pisado por aquele japonês sem alma.

-Está muito cheio... – Duo voltou mancando.

-É... – Trowa meneou com a cabeça sem ter como encarar o amigo. –Duo... eu... – ele começou falando num tom alto para se fazer ouvir. –Sobre o Heero. – ele parou olhando para Duo e vendo qual seria sua reação.

-Ahh... – Duo consentiu com a cabeça. Ao ouvir o nome do japonês seu coração deu um solavanco num misto de esperança de que ele fosse entrar por aquela porta principal a qualquer momento e uma mágoa de quem fora feito de idiota.

-Eu sinto muito... – Trowa falou triste. Ia pedir que o jovem esquecesse qualquer coisa que tivesse fantasiado sobre o japonês, mas nesse exato momento Yui passou pelos seguranças na porta principal – Sinto muito pelo meu amigo ser um retardado que vive se atrasando, ele não faz por mal. – o empresário emendou assim que viu o oriental chegar os procurando.

- Ai estão vocês. Desculpem pelo atraso. – ele falou sem jeito sentando ao lado de Duo.

-Heero. – o jovem lhe sorriu de uma força genuína.

-Desculpe, Duo. – Heero tocou no rosto dele pela primeira vez sentindo como era macia a pele. Desse momento em diante todo o corpo do oriental ficara em alerta, excitado pela presença do trançado.

-Tudo bem. – corando violentamente o mais jovem se afastou sensivelmente de Heero evitando novos toques, seus olhos não se encontraram mais porque agora Duo parecia apenasfocalizar as próprias mãos sobre a mesa, tudo para não topar com aquele olhar turquesa do empresário.

Passava da meia noite quando o som se amenizou passando a uma melodia romântica.

-Quatre. Vamos! – Trowa se levantou tomando seu namorado pelas mãos. –É a nossa música. – e assim eles deixaram os outros dois na mesa.

Duo pareceu se incomodar com isso, a julgar que agora trazia nas mãos o copo intocado de cerveja o apertando com força. Estava tenso com aquela situação, porém o japonês notou aquele desconforto e porque não achar aquele jeito tão doce e meigo? Era a primeira vez que um "ficante" se comportava assim, eles geralmente já o teria agarrado para um beijo, mas Duo estava quase trêmulo de tanta vergonha.

_-Meu Deus. Ele fica lindo assim. Os lábios dele... Eu quero o beijar._ – Heero pensou encarando o jovem a seu lado e fechando os olhos foi se aproximando.

O trançado não se moveu. Heero estava perto, perto demais. O hálito quente e gostoso respirando junto a si, o calor e a gostosa flagrância masculinaa quase o embebedar. Um fogo líquido se atiçou no baixo ventre de Duo e ele encarou Yui. Tarde demais. Estavam muito próximos e seus olhos se viram sem nenhuma barreira, como se um pudesse ler a alma do outro.

Por um breve momento, que podia ter durado uma eternidade na cabeça deles, os olhos violeta e azul se miraram cúmplices de um sentimento sagrado que os dois acabavam de descobrir que podia existir.

Não chegaram a seu beijar, embora tudo indicasse que iam fazê-lo.

-Heero! – uma garota acabara de os interromper. De fato que foi uma indelicadeza, afinal qualquer um que estivesse atento aos dois perceberia que um beijo estava para acontecer, mas ela os impedira.

-Relena. – Yui gemeu a olhando com certo desgosto.

-Não achava que te encontraria hoje aqui. – ela se sentou sorrindo furiosamente para o jovem oriental. –Quem é? Seu novo _casinho_? – ela sorriu para Duo como se esse fosse um insignificante apetrecho de decoração.

-Duo Maxwell. – o trançado respondeu sem gostar do tom daquela mulher. Ela não parecia ser amiga.

Relena não lhe deu atenção. Continuou a fingir que se ele estivesse ali naquela mesa, era apenas uma simples peça decorativa, mas Heero não gostou da intromissão. A moça era intragável e ainda por cima estava atrapalhando a noite deles.

-Hee. Lembra dessa musica? – ela gritou em certo ponto tão animada que chegava a assustar. Relena pecava pelo exagero. –Vamos! Eu amo essas músicas dançantes. – a moça loira e elegante puxou o oriental pelo braço.

-Não, Relena. – Yui se viu gemendo como se fosse uma criança. Ele fora pego tão de surpresa por aquela explosão exagerada que se viu fazendo um papel infantil. Sentia-se como aquela criança tímida que se recusa a dançar no aniversário de algum coleguinha.

-Vamos! – Relena insistiu o puxando com tanta força.

-Não. – Heero ainda falou, mas o último puxão fora tão forte que ele se desequilibrara se apoiando na mesa para não cair. A moça também perdeu o equilíbrio dando passos para trás tropeçando contra Duo.

Teria sido muito engraçado se fossem um trio de trapalhões, mas era uma mulher histérica atrapalhando um casal que acabara de se conhecer.

Naquela confusãoa cadeira de Duo virou e ele caiu para trás com Relena sobre seu corpo. O barulho chamou a atenção dos que estavam mais próximos e alguns já ensaiavam uma gostosa gargalhada. Na verdade até Duo teria levado aquilo na esportiva, mas a loira se levantou chateada com a vergonha e o trançado quis fazer o mesmo, seu cérebro mandara ao corpo a ordem automática, um reflexo para se levantar, mas uma barreira física o impedira. Às vezes acontecia, ele na ânsia pela recuperação acabara acostumando o cérebro com a sensação de que tudo era possível, mas a realidade de seu corpo era outra, e às vezes acontecia esse duelo entre cérebro e corpo. Dessa vez o corpo venceu, impondo a Duo uma enorme dificuldade para se levantar. Quando esse apoiou com a perna manca buscando equilíbrio foi ao chão novamente e essa cena pareceu por demais divertida aos que estavam próximos, eram os amigos de Relena. Aquilo pareceu divertido demais para todos, exceto para Duo, para ele se levantar fora como um grande e quase intransponível desafio físico. Apenas conseguiu porque havia doutrinado a mente a se sobrepor àquela dificuldade.

Heero não sorriu, mas não entendeu qual o problema com o jovem trançado? Ele olhou em volta vendo que todos sorriam e voltou a olhar para Duo.

O trançado se apoiou na mesa, cansado pelo esforço. Quando levantou os olhos para Heero viu que todos riam. Tentando ignorar aquilo ele deu alguns passos, daquela sua forma manca e trôpega.

-Ele é... Manco? – Relena gritou surpresa. Somente a mente dela podia ter tido a desumanidade de achar aquilo engraçado. –Heero está saindo com um manco! – ela riu com gosto aguçando a risada dos demais.

A música havia parado por um momento, uma pausa para a banda tomar uma água. A única coisa que se ouviam eram as gargalhadas.

Heero nada falou. Ele apenas olhou para Duo muito espantado. O trançado era mesmo aleijado? Como não notara isso antes? Parecia tão normal a mente de Yui processou esse pensamento.

-Duo? Você... Manca? – com um assombro o japonês perguntou alto.

-Eu... Sou aleijado. – Duofalou magoado. –Eu não sabia que fazia tanta diferença para você. – ele saiu. Maldita perna. O menino queria ter saído correndo e sumir dali, mas se o fizesse acabaria no chão sendo motivo de mais risos. Assim saiu o mais rápido que pode arrastando a perna direita, sob risos, que na verdade vinham dos amigos de Relena, porque não havia nada engraçado em uma pessoa com um problema físico, ao menos as outras pessoas não viam, apenas Relena e sua turma achava aquilo muito cômico.

-Duo! – Heero ia atrás do menino, mas Quatre tomou sua frente saido de algum lugar que Yui não pode processar devido a rapidez que o loiro se pôs em sua frente. Eles não trocaram palavras, mas os olhos do loiro o impediram de ir atrás do garoto.

-Seu cretino. – Quatre finalmente falou deixando uma sonora bofetada no rosto de Heero, saindo atrás do amigo trançado.

Sem reação Yui tocou o local acertado com a ponta dos dedos.  
Como a sua noite havia se tornando um fiasco? A resposta estava parada a seu lado, tinha cabelos loiros e se vestia em tons rídiculos de rosa-bebê.

-Eii... Heero. Se você for atrás de _tortinho_ nem precisa correr, ele ainda deve estar se arrastando pelo pátio. – Relena sorriu do meio do grupinho dela e Heero teria partido para o lado dela se Trowa não tivesse aparecido e sabiamente o arrastado para fora daquela confusão.

-Umconhaquereforçado! – o namorado de Quatre pediu ao barman quando se aproximaram do bar, longe da pista de dança, longe das mesas e burburinho. –Jesus, Heero. O que você fez? - Trowa o encarou.

-O que eu fiz? Sei lá... – Heero falou. Estava trêmulo. – O que aconteceu aqui afinal? - ele levantou os ombros. – Ele era aleijado?

Trowa suspirou cansado. –Achei que você sabia. Pensei que tinha reparado nele no dia do hospital, me admirei que você disse que queria tentar... Achei que sabia e não se importava. Eu devia ter previsto isso, você jamais ficaria com ele...

-Merda, Trowa. Você tinha que ter me dito isso...

-Eu sei, cara. Mas esquece. Duo vai ficar triste, mas depois vai esquecer. É melhor do que se envolver e depois...

-Que está dizendo? Que diferença isso faz? Eu apenas fiquei sem ação porque não esperava por isso... E ele achou que eu um filho da mãe canalha. - Heero bateu com o punho fechado sobre o balcão. Duo tinha entendido tudo errado.

-Que está dizendo? - Trowa o olhou, buscando um contato direto com os olhos azuis turquesa.

-O Duo saiu daqui achando que eu estava... Que eu não queria nada só porque ele puxa da perna... – Yui sorveu com raiva o líquido caramelo em seu copo. –Onde ele mora? Eu vou lá. – ele falou decidido.

-Não. Você vai para casa... Depois, quando estiver calmo você conversa com ele. – Trowa foi sensato, ainda atordoado com o que seu amigo lhe dissera. Será que Heero Yui não ia mesmo se importar de apresentar um namorado manco para os amigos?

A noite estava acabada. Quatre alcançara Duo chorando fora do bar.

-Porque ele fez isso comigo, Quat? – o trançado gritou aos prantos. Estava doendo tanto, como uma ferida que se julgava fechada e cicatrizada, mas que torna a abrir. –Porque?

-Duo... Perdão. Eu não sabia que ele ia te ferir assim. – o loiro abraçou o amigo. Sentia-se um miserávelmente culpado por deixar um homem como Heero Yui se aproximar de Duo. –Vamos para casa... Você dorme um pouco e depois vai esquecer essa humilhação. Você sabe que pode fazer. Vocêé melhor que isso. – o médico falou firme e naquele abraço amigo levou Duo consigo na direção de seu carro.

Heero dera uma carona para Trowa e no caminho eles conversaram. Trowa não sabiamuito sobre Duo, apenas que era um paciente de Quatre, que acabara virando amigo. Parecia que o menino tinha perdido a família num acidente de carro e que ficara aleijado... Mas mesmo com uma explicação tão vaga, Yui pode sentir que Duo era um vencedor da morte e um estranho orgulho brotou no seu peito.

De repente ele percebera que era alguém como Duo que estava esperando esse tempo todo. Queria mergulhar de cabeça na vida dele, saber o passado, dividir esse sofrimento todo, dividir as alegrias futuras.

Quando guiou sozinho pela noite depois de deixar Trowa em casa, Yui decidiu que lutaria por Duo e de qualquer forma apagaria aquela terrível primeira impressão.

* * *

Gosto dessa fic... ela é leve.  
E a mensagem é mesmo essa:

_"Se você acreitar será capaz de tocar as nuvens. "_

_Beijos,  
Valeu os comentários fofos.  
Valeu moça.  
Tina-chan fofa. _

Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonhando para viver

* * *

**

**III – Qual sua maior loucura de paixão?

* * *

**

Quatre havia finalmente ido embora quando Duo pegou no sono. O loiro havia o levado para casa e o confortado até que ele, esgotado pelo dia dolorido adormecesse.

Quando a porta do apartamento se fechou com o médico saindo. Duo abriu os olhos. Já estava deitado, mas não levantou, sem forças ele apenas ficou ali olhando o ventilador de teto girar rítmico. Lágrimas silenciosas brotavam de seus olhos sem parar. Talvez fosse apenas seu organismo tentando expulsar aquela dor num desabafo solitário, mudo.

Duo pensava no ocorrido no bar e repensava, e todas as vezes que o fazia, via de vários ângulos diferentes e isso lhe magoava mais ainda.

De fato havia sido pego no contrapé. No ponto fraco, e justo no momento que abriu a guarda. Um golpe forte demais, até para ele, que era um sobrevivente.

As lágrimas não pararam, ferindo seus olhos belos de uma forma cruel espelhando exatamente como estava seu coração.

* * *

Uma noite mal dormida foi também a de Yui. Ele assistira ao espetáculo luxuoso do nascer do Sol. Mas o dia estava menos bonito, as lembranças dos olhos de Duo, feridos, o afetavam muito.

Mas o que ele faria agora? Tentava agredir Relena? O que adiantaria? Ela não ia mudar nunca. Tinha outra opção, a de ir atrás de Duo, bater na porta dele e se ajoelhar pedindo perdão, mas e se ele não quisesse nem mesmo olhar em seus olhos novamente? O que faria?

Heero não queria e não podia ver aquele olhar ferido novamente. Aquilo lhe machucava tanto, quem sabe tão mais que perder seu pai no leito do hospital.

-É igual. – Heero gemeu olhando o horizonte de altos e baixos da cidade. Ele acabara de assimilar que já conhecia essa dor. Era a mesma que sentira quando perdera o homem que lhe sorria toda a manhã... Agora era como se ele tivesse perdido alguém muito íntimo, alguém seu.

Mas Duo estava vivo. Seu pai não e nada que fizesse mudava isso.

Heero rumou para o banheiro. O espelho lhe dissera como estava abatido. Vencido. Como se tivesse sido atropelado pelo peso da morte outra vez.

-Ele... Não morreu. – Yui falou para si mesmo no espelho. Rápido ele arrumou metodicamente uma listra de creme dental sobre as cerdas da escova, abrindo a torneira passou rapidamente a escova sob a água a levando à boca.

_-Mamãe me disse que eu não podia desenterrá-lo. Que ele jamais voltaria... Ela disse que para a morte o único jeito era o tempo que tornava a dor em saudades._ – Yui pensava enquanto escovava os dentes. _–Mas Duo ainda está vivo. Eu posso conquistá-lo. Posso ainda mostrar para ele que não sou um canalha... _– ele sorriu para dentro e foi como se um raio de Sol o tivesse iluminado. E era estranho, afinal aquilo era ta obvio: lutar por Duo. Mas então porque não teve aquela idéia antes? Porque não foi atrás dele, e porque passou a noite rolando na cama, perdido nas lembranças daqueles olhos tristes de Duo? Se a resposta esteve sempre ali a sua frente?

Talvez fosse a hora de digerir a dor. Havia sofrido com Duo noite passada, mas era hora de pular e tentar agarrar com as mãos sua oportunidade. Brigar com gana por ela e se no fim Duo lhe negasse, ele teria ao menos tentado.

-Ele vai me ouvir... – Heero sorriu arrumando os cabelos. Sua aparência não era lá grandes coisas nessa manhã. Os olhos azuis estavam marcados pela noite mal dormida, o cabelo na sua cor marrom chocolate, hoje parecia mais desarrumado que qualquer outro dia, a barba estava por fazer, mas ele não ia perder tempo. Não podia perder nem mesmo um segundo.

Heero estava vivendo uma de suas paixões. Ele tinha a pressa que um tufão tinha. Urgência e excitação de arrombar a porta de Duo e dizer: dane-se ontem e todo o resto. Fica comigo.

Ele saiu apressado, quase correndo. Na verdade correu metido no meio da massa de gente seguindo para seus trabalhos. Mas parou bruscamente, ele não sabia o endereço de seu anjo manco. O que faria?

-_Enfrentarei aquele loiro._ – Heero pensou mudando de rumo. –_Vai ser uma batalha, mas eu vou conseguir._ – ele pensava enquanto corria na direção do hospital publico. Era segunda-feira, Quatre deveria estar de plantão numa hora daquelas.

Heero não se enganou. Quatre estava na área de recreação dos médicos tomando café com outros sorridentes colegas quando um alterado Yui adentrou como uma bala.

O loiro o olhou assustado. Heero estava esbaforido, suado, roupas tortas, cabelos assanhados. Parecia um paciente fugido da ala psiquiátrica, alguns dos colegas de Quatre olharam para porta imaginando que a qualquer momento algum enfermeiro viria atrás de Heero, mas os minutos se passaram e ninguém estava à busca de um paciente fujão.

-O que você quer aqui? – Quatre finalmente falou o olhando com raiva. Os colegas do loiro se calaram vendo que aquele rapaz de faces orientais era conhecido.

-Eu preciso explicar. – Heero quase grunhiu tamanha sua necessidade de provar suas boas intenções. –Não foi nada daquilo que você viu. – ele falou no mesmo tom excitado.

Quatre abaixou a cabeça sorrindo irônico e ignorando os olhares dos colegas que agora mudavam rapidamente de Heero para ele, pasmos. O sorriso do loiro se tornou uma carranca pálida quando este voltou a encarar o japonês

-Não quero ouvir suas explicações, Yui. Você pisou na bola! – ele se levantou espalmando a mesa de ferro. Estava tremendo.

Os colegas se levantaram se afastando um pouco. Uns estavam estarrecidos.

-Achei que ele estava com o Trowa. – um dos médicos resmungou para uma enfermeira gorda.

-Eu não sabia que tinham terminado. Mas o loirinho tem bom gosto, o japonês é lindo. – ela comentou para o rapaz que fez um ar de desgosto desaprovando a preferência pelo mesmo sexo.

-Quatre, Deixe-me falar. – Heero o olhou em desespero.

-Eu... Como você faz isso Yui? E vai falar o que? Como concordou com Relena? – o loiro o acusou.

-Não. Eu fiquei abalado... Apenas isso. Eu quero tentar de novo.

-Não! – Quatre bateu na mesa derrubando um copo descartável de café. Estava completamente descontrolado. Trêmulo. –Não. – falou baixo agora olhando em torno e vendo eu era alvo da atenção ali. –Suma da vida dele, Heero.

-Quatre. Eu quero o Duo. Quero ficar com ele... Dar carinho. Participar da vida dele... – o japonês estava pálido. O que faria para o loiro entender isso?

-Duo é um vencedor, Yui. Ele viu a morte de perto e passou por ela. Mas isso lhe custou à vida das pessoas que ele amava. Custou-lhe o sonho de andar normalmente e demorou muito tempo para eu ver aquele menino sorrindo de novo. Ai vem um idiota como você, que nunca teve que enfrentar dificuldade nenhuma e o humilha, como se todo o esforço que ele fez fosse uma maldita piada. – Quatre falou baixo, mas tão nervoso.

-Eu sei o que é perder as pessoas que amamos... Eu tive que superar tudo isso também... – Heero se viu falando. –Mas não vou ficar aqui e me fazendo de coitado. É a vida e isso é normal... – ele falou.

-Você é um idiota digno de pena, Yui.

-Não me interessa sua opinião cética. – Heero o olhou agora tornando o desespero em raiva. Quatre tinha que lhe falar o maldito endereço. –Droga! Eu estou apaixonado por ele, Quatre. – Yui tentou ainda.

-Eu não acredito na sua paixonite de verão, Yui. – o médico o olhou com desprezo.

-Não era você que tinha que acreditar... Era para ele acreditar nisso. – vencido o japonês se afastou. Todos o olhavam. Ele girou sem órbita, as mãos grandes de dedos grossos escovaram nervosamente os cabelos. –Duo vai saber que eu o amo. – ele voltou a falar para o loiro saindo. Mas estava ligeiramente descontrolado. –Eu vou descobrir um jeito de encontrá-lo. – o japonês deu meia volta falando para os médicos e para o loiro.

Duo estava no hospital naquela palestra. Ele lembrava, foi a primeira vez que haviam se visto.

-Onde fica a ala dos ortopedistas? Onde fica? – Yui perguntou transtornado, mas não houve resposta. Por alguma razão as pessoas estavam com medo dele. –Encontro sozinho. Eu vou falar com Duo nem que tenha que ficar dia e noite nesse maldito hospital. – ele gritou.

O intento de aguardar no hospital ia falhar, uma vez que os seguranças o expulsaram, por fazer arruaça. Ele ficou na calçada, sem rumo.

-Merda! – Gritou chamando a atenção de quem passava. Estava agindo como um louco. E não era um louco. Era só um homem apaixonado. Assim... Sem chão ele se sentou na calçada. Só queria ver Duo e dizer as palavras que seu coração agora gritava explodindo dentro de seu peito.

* * *

Veio a noite e veio a chuva. Yui se manteve sentando ao relento a espera de Duo.

Trowa estava em casa quando Quatre entrou.

-Oi, amor. – ele sorriu agradável.

-Olá. O que veio fazer aqui? Agente não tinha combinado nada... – Quatre o beijou.

-Eu sei, mas, minha geladeira pifou... Descobri isso quando cheguei do trabalho hoje e decidi vir. – ele falou fazendo uma massagem breve nos ombros no loiro. –Não fiz bem? – perguntou inseguro.

-Fez sim, claro. – o médico sorriu. – Como foi seu dia? – perguntou.

-Heero que não foi trabalhar hoje. Liguei para o celular, deixei recado... Até no apartamento dele eu fui, mas o porteiro falou que tinha saído cedo e parecia perturbado. – Trowa comentou agora indo para a cozinha, havia deixado jantar no fogo.

-Trowa. Sei que ele é seu amigo, mas esse rapaz tem problemas sérios. – o loiro comentou o seguindo ate a porta do aposento.

-Heero é a pessoa mais sensata que eu conheço, amor. – o programador falou abrindo uma das panelas. –Porque acha isso? Aquilo foi um mal entendido. – completou se referindo ao episódio no bar.

-Ele foi ao hospital hoje pedir o endereço de Duo. Deu um escândalo lá. Ele estava louco, Tro. Descontrolado... – o loiro falou se sentando à mesa.

Trowa suspirou cansado fechando a panela e apagando o fogo.

-Heero só age assim quando está apaixonado. Ele não é louco é só um romântico de carteirinha. – Trowa falou se aproximando do namorado. –Ele age assim quando alguém o impede de ser um romântico, jóia. – falou se abaixando junto do outro rapaz. –Ele não vai descansar enquanto não falar com Duo.

-Eu sei. Ele ficou lá o dia inteiro... Avisei a Duo para não ir ao hospital enquanto ele estiver lá. – Quatre informou. – E se você disser o endereço de Duo a ele... – foi um tom de ameaça.

Trowa negou a atitude com a cabeça, Quatre não sabia com quem estava lidando, Heero jamais desistia quando estava apaixonado. Ele era capaz das mais alucinantes proezas.

* * *

Assim ocorreu. Yui sabia que um dia o trançado tinha que aparecer e não tinha pressa. Por mais louco que pudesse parecer ele montou um pequeno acampamento ali mesmo na calçada. Não estava fazendo nada demais e por isso os seguranças não podiam tirá-lo dali, embora muitos o olhassem com cara feia.

Depois de dois dias montando acampamento na frente do hospital ele decidiu inovar. Pela madrugada havia voltado para casa, tomado banho, se alimentado e voltara com uma cadeira de praia pela manhã. Um embrulho com um sanduíche, o celular e seu laptop.

Estava pronto para trabalhar e ignorando alguns que sempre diziam que a programação era uma prática que exigia concentração ele ficou ali, sentando trabalhando no micro. Quando terminou de resolver o primeiro formulário de seu programa uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, e se Duo tivesse passado por ele enquanto estava ali entretido no trabalho?

Nervoso olhou em volta, mais adiante havia uma senhora com um gorro encardido na cabeça. Ela esteve ali desde o dia que fora naquele hospital pela primeira vez. Vivia naquela calçada, havia uma bengala e uma mão estendida pedindo qualquer ajuda.

Heero se perdeu na imagem da senhora, tinha idade para ser sua mãe. Seu coração não deixou de se compadecer, mas logo estava de volta sua idéia fixa e encontrar Duo.

-Ei, Dona. – ele falou para a senhora.

-Que é? – ela o olhou intrigada. Desde que o garoto havia montado um posto de trabalho ali ela esteve curiosa.

-Acaso viu passar um rapaz que manca dessa perna? – apontou a perna na qual Duo tinha a deficiência. – Têm um rostinho infantil, olhos de cor estranha, quase violetas, e um cabelo marrom numa trança longa. – ele falou, de fato, Duo era alguém muito peculiar.

Ela apenas sorriu ajeitando a bengala ao lado do corpo. Os olhos cor de mel num rosto envelhecido e carrancudo lhe encararam o avaliando por um breve instante. –Não vi. – ela falou. –Não lhe diria se visse. – sorriu.

Heero a olhou sem entender. –Porque não? – perguntou quando num assovio infantil.

-Não fui com sua cara. – ela sorriu de novo. Implicante.

-Eu... Nunca lhe fiz nada, senhora. – Yui se queixou.

-Por isso mesmo. Nunca me deu uma moedinha sequer... Pão duro. – ela mais parecia uma criança sapeca.

-Posso pagar por essa informação... – ele estreitou os olhos, mas a senhora não mudou a expressão. Ela não abriria a boca. –Desisto. Eu só quero olhar naqueles olhos roxos, pegar nas mãos dele, e dizer como o amo. Pedir perdão. E pedir para ele dividir a vida dele comigo, sendo meu apoio nas horas ruins, meu amigo e companheiro nos momentos bons. – um ar romântico e sonhador tomaram o rosto bonito do japonês.

-Por que não diz isso a ele? – ela lhe perguntou. –Duo merece ser amado. – a senhora falou.

Heero piscou. Ela o conhecia.

O japonês fechou o laptop e mudou sua cadeira de praia para o lado dela.

Assim passou a tarde conhecendo um pouco mais de Duo. Entendera que ele um garoto daqueles que qualquer um parava para sorrir na rua. Na escola, tinha aquele imã que atraia todos a sua volta. Um sorriso humano e verdadeiro. Cedo, conhecera as quadras de basquete e dentro delas era um líder, uma promessa para o futuro.

-Duo era a alegria em pessoa, meu jovem. O sorriso dele tinha aquela força que faz agente levantar da cama, bater a poeira e ter vontade de seguir adiante. – ela falou sonhadora. –Um dia. Seus pais o levaram ao jogo, final do campeonato infantil de escolas. Duo jogou muito bem, como sempre. Estava feliz quando voltou para casa. – a senhora contava. –Na estrada um carro perdeu o controle... Infelizmente o pai de Duo nada pode fazer... Ele me contou isso aqui mesmo nessa calçada. – a velha explicava.

Heero a olhou com pesar. Sentiu em seu coração o baque. Duo era feliz de uma forma gostosa. Aquele tipo de felicidade que se quer para sempre. A velha contou os detalhes do acidente. Que Duo vira os pais darem o último suspiro ainda dentro do carro. Quando foi retirado das ferragens estava com vida. Mas não piscava, não reagia.

-Entrou em coma... Quando finalmente acordou não tinha mais o sorriso de antes. – ela falava. –Foi como um vento forte que arrastou a alegria dele. Disseram que jamais andaria... Mas nunca vi tamanha garra e dedicação... Um exemplo de vida. – emocionada a senhora contava. –Disseram que ele jamais conseguiria se equilibrar nas duas pernas. Mas ele voltou a andar... Cheguei a vê-lo chorar feito uma criança nas fisioterapias, queria voltar a andar... Eu via pelo vidro lá de trás... Eu gostava muito de ver a garra que ele tinha. – um sorriso nasceu nos lábios murchos dela.

-Duo... Que garoto forte. – Heero falou sonhador. Estava cada vez mais apaixonado.

-Muito. Ele nunca voltou a caminhar aprumado, mas conseguiu mancar. Andar com as próprias pernas, jovem. Sem apoio de ninguém ou desse pedaço de madeira. – ela lhe mostrou a bengala. – é um grande feito para alguém que não conseguia sustentar o corpo. – a senhora olhou para a pista movimentada. Voltando a olhar para Heero quando um transeunte deixou uma moeda em seu pote num sonoro tilintar de metal contra as poucas moedas espelhadas num fundo do recipiente.

-Ele é mesmo um vencedor. – Yui comentou ligeiramente emocionado.

-Jovem. Duo venceu a morte, venceu a opinião dos médicos, mas ele tem algo que a sociedade não gosta. Ela tenta esconder o que é diferente dos padrões. Tenta reprimir idéias diferentes, apenas porque não consegue compreender. Duo faz parte disso... Ele é isso. Acha mesmo que vai conseguir dar apoio a ele. – sábias palavras. Séria ela passou a encarar aqueles olhos azul turquesa de Yui.

-Acho que a força de um amor verdadeiro tudo pode. – ele falou com verdade.

-Vejo que é um romântico incorrigível. Infelizmente, meu caro. O amor é bonito, mas um sentimento que sucumbe com o tempo... Com as dificuldades.

-Não o meu. – Heero falou certo disso. Agora que sabia quem era Duo ia tentar custasse o que custasse.

-Claro. Então... – ela sorriu olhando com gosto dentro dos olhos. –Minha cor predileta... Azul turquesa. Gostaria de usar um vestido de cetim azul turquesa no aniversário de namoro de vocês. – ela sorriu voltando à atenção a uma mulher gorda e bem vestida lhe pedindo um trocado.

* * *

Uma semana e nada de Duo. Yui não desistiu. Mantinha-se ali, indo em casa apenas nas madrugadas para dormir e cuidar da higiene, dormir um pouco.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira Trowa, muito comovido com a paixão de Heero ligara para Duo e lhe dissera que ele estava à porta do hospital há quase uma semana. E pedindo que apenas ouvisse o que o amigo tinha a dizer.

Quando o trançado desligou o telefone, não soube o que pensar. Seu coração queria ir até lá, mas o medo de sofrer o impediu.

Duo era forte, mas não sabia se uma dor de amor seria aceita por seu coração já tão machucado pelos pesares da vida. Ele se jogou na cama chorando depois daquela ligação. Não ia lutar por Heero, não queria sofrer.

Apenas na segunda semana Heero entendera que o rapaz não ia vir até ter certeza que estava livre de um encontro com ele. Por isso, cabisbaixo deixara seu posto. Abandonando a luta ele se retirou. Talvez Duo não fosse para ele... Apenas isso.

Somente quando Quatre certificou que Heero havia ido embora, dois dias depois, que Duo voltou ao hospital. Mas ele estava triste com tudo aquilo.

Mancando desceu do ônibus esperando para atravessar na direção da calçada do hospital. Quando finalmente o sinal ficou verde ele caminhou de forma lenta e trôpega.

Já na calçada perdeu uns minutos conversando com a senhora, tão simpática, que lhe contara sobre Heero e que devia dar uma chance para o oriental, mas o trançado apenas sorriu pedindo licença e na sua marcha caminhou para a porta do hospital.

Antes que pudesse entrar alguém lhe puxou com certa violência e ele se voltou para encarar a pessoa.

-Heero? – Duo falou espantado. Mas ele tinha ido embora. Tinha desistido.

-Eu amo você! – Yui falou quase num grito.

* * *

_Vem o vento sopra as folhas secas caídas, vem a brisa... nua, crua.  
Raios de Sol e de vida, sofrida.  
Passos e paços... tudo de areia e de vento.  
Vai a pomba embora, cruzando o ceu do horizonte infinito. _

_Agradecendo aos review._

Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonhando para viver

* * *

**

**IV – Tentar ser feliz

* * *

**

Os olhos se acharam e para Duo foi como se existisse apenas o azul turquesa colorido das orbes de Yui. Será que havia se apaixonado? Apenas em duas oportunidades havia se apaixonado? Não seria exagerado?

-Me solta, Yui. – Duo sacudiu o braço se afastando do outro rapaz.

-Duo. Eu preciso falar com você. – o empresário estava ali. Agora diante do jovem trançado, mas e que palavras usar? Como fazer brotar a voz diante de Duo lhe olhando de forma tão ferida? –Estou com você. Sua luta...

-Cala boca, Yui. – Duo não gritou, mas se aproximou do rapaz, seus olhos violetas ligeiramente úmidos. –Suma. Da minha vida, Heero. Você já me mostrou que não somos um para o outro. – ele completou quase trêmulo.

-Porque? – Heero falou. –Porque errei? Olhe pra mim. – Yui pediu aumentando o tom de voz. –Porque não sou suficiente para você?

-Não é nada disso.

-É sim. Você é lindo, forte, sabe o que quer... E eu sou um inseguro. Duo, eu não quero outra pessoa. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. – falou com sinceridade.

Em volta dos dois já se formava uma legião de curiosos. Pessoas que passavam e pararam para ver aquela declaração.

Alguns já meneavam positivamente com a cabeça, afirmando para os que estavam ao lado sobre as glórias do amor.

Duo ficou mudo. Olhava de Heero para as pessoas... Queria apenas sair dali. Pensar um pouco, porque se ouvisse seu coração e se jogasse nos braços de Heero? E se entregasse de corpo e alma, e depois sofresse novamente?

-Vá embora, por favor. – Duo gemeu ferido se afastando.

Heero não o seguiu. Havia montado acampamento na frente daquele hospital. E agora, acabara de dizer tudo que estava dentro de seu peito. Era a mais pura verdade, e se Duo ainda assim, não acreditava, ele já não podia mais fazer nada.

Vencido, mais uma vez com o coração partido o romântico incorrigível saiu.

-Ele gosta de você. – a senhora pedinte sorriu.

-Acho que ele me odeia. – Heero tentou sorrir, mas estava muito ferido.

-Dê tempo... O tempo é o grande curador da história. – ela falou poética.

-Certo... Obrigado. – ele retrucou.

-Senhor, Yui. Não se esqueça que meu vestido é de cetim, azul turquesa. – a senhora sorriu quando ele já se distanciava.

Heero sorriu. Ela era espirituosa. –Vou providenciar seu vestido.

-Providencie a ocasião para eu usar também... – ela voltou à atenção a umas moedas lançadas em seu pote pedinte.

-Certo... ahh... A Propósito. Qual é o seu nome? – De longe ele se virou, não conseguia acreditar que gastara tardes e tardes conversando com aquela agradável senhora e nem a delicadeza de lhe indagar o nome teve.

-Esperanza. – ela anunciou.

* * *

Duo foi direto falar com Quatre. Por mais que soubesse que o médico estava ocupado em seu trabalho, o trançado naquele momento precisava de um amigo de verdade, alguém, que ele soubesse que teria um olhar de compreensão. 

-Ele estava lá fora. – Duo falou triste entrando na sala do loiro.

-Oh, eu sinto muito. – Quatre o olhou com pesar. Sabia que se tratava de Yui.

-Me diz o que fazer? – o rapaz falou encarando os olhos bondosos de seu amigo. Quando nem mesmo ele sabia como agir com seus próprios sentimentos apelava para a sensatez de Quatre, porém havia certas coisas que Duo teria que enfrentar sozinho.

-Amigo. Eu posso apenas te apoiar, seja no que for, mas não vou poder concertar as coisas para você e tão pouco tomar suas decisões. Seu coração deve lhe guiar. – o loiro falou paciente. –Mas, Duo. Você se negou a acreditar no Yui, mas se está em dúvida é porque lá no fundo acredita que ele é uma boa pessoa. – o médico observou.

-Sei, mas e se não for? – o trançado olhou um ponto qualquer na parede.

-Só o tempo lhe dirá.

* * *

Naquele dia Heero não foi ao trabalho, tão pouco ficou em casa, ele apenas se deixou seguir ermo, como se não tivesse vontade de ser quem era. Ao caminhar por entre a gente apressada daquela cidade ele quis deixar de ser quem era ou mesmo sentir o que sentia. 

De repente o mundo lhe soava sem graça, numa busca insana por se sentir completo, e de repente surgira Duo, como a resposta que seu coração buscou durante anos.

-_Porque não podemos ficar juntos?_ – Heero pensou estando agora já sentado numa mesa confortável em um café no centro da cidade. Nem ele soube ao certo como chegou até ali.

Seu momento atual era para ficar sozinho. Havia levado _um fora,_ e de alguém da qual gostava muito, ele agora queria apenas ficar quieto, curtindo a dor da perda de algo que podia ter sim, sido uma grande história de amor.

Mas nesses momentos sempre surge alguém. Assim ele viu quando um vulto se sentou à mesa o observando. Talvez por pura apatia e inércia ele não se animou a levantar seus olhos azuis turquesa para ver quem era.

-Sabia que é uma surpresa te encontrar aqui? – a voz feminina e cheia de empáfia de Relena tomou os ouvidos de Yui com um vento ruim. –Você sumiu da noite... Acaso encontrou o que procurava? – ela lhe indagou interessada.

-Hi. – Heero falou sem olhá-la. De todas as pessoas no mundo Relena a que menos Yui teria de gosto de encontrar.

-Ora, finalmente encontrou o que tanto almejava. – ela sustentou um olhar que podia soar como inveja. Já não sorria como na noite do bar.

-Foi sim. Sabe, Relena. Não me apetece conversar com você. – Yui gemeu querendo se levantar. –Me faz mal... – ele completou.

-Acaso... – ela o tocou no braço o fazendo parar. – É aquele rapaz daquele dia? – ela perguntou com sua voz ficando baixa e insegura.

-É ele sim. – Heero falou parando.

-Estão juntos então?

-Não. Não estamos, graças a você. – o oriental agora se virou para olhá-la. – O Duo, Relena. É diferente de você. Ele é doce e forte, e ama viver com o coração... Teria sido muito bom pra mim se ele tivesse se apaixonado por mim...

-E porque ele não te quis, você vai ficar assim? Com essa postura de perdedor? Onde está o Heero Yui teimoso que eu conheci? – Relena se levantou chateada. –Aquele Heero faria qualquer coisa para conquistar uma pessoa.

-Eu já fiz tudo que podia. – ele comentou achando mesmo que não valia apena aquela conversa.

-Lute por ele. Ou então o esqueça e não me amole mais. – a moça saiu pisando duro. No fundo ela queria que aquela atenção e cuidado de Yui fossem direcionados a sua pessoa.

_-Mulher mais esquisita._ – Heero pensou. Mas uma coisa a moça loira tinha sido correta. Se ele já tinha queimado todas as possibilidades então devia esquecer Duo e partir para outra, mas se seu coração se negasse a deixar para trás as lembranças daquele sorriso vivo e olhar travesso, então devia ainda tentar. É claro que tinha tudo para dar errado, tinha tudo para sofrer e ser dispensado, mas tentaria, por que havia uma chance de dar certo, viu essa chance gritando por trás daqueles faróis roxos quando se declarou nessa manhã na frente do hospital.

* * *

Duo estava péssimo nessa tarde que Quatre decidiu não deixá-lo sozinho. E assim que seu plantão terminou foi ficar com ele. Fizeram coisas bobas como preparar alguma coisa leve para comerem e se perderem no papo até a noite chegar. 

Estaria tudo bem. O trançado até já sorria esquecido do encontro com Yui na porta do hospital. Mas o silêncio calmo da tarde foi quebrado, assim como a paz que começava a reinar no confuso coração do jovem Duo.

Heero tomara uma atitude que talvez na situação atual fizesse apenas Duo se magoar mais. Ele podia ceder ou se afastar de vez e pela sua expressão, ele ia se afastar de uma vez por todas daquela história, alguma coisa como nem chegar a começar nada...

O som vindo de fora soava como uma altíssima música romântica que era o tema de um filme muito famoso, e os dizeres na voz de Heero que amava Duo, quantas vezes quem estivesse por perto quisesse ouvir.

Os vizinhos saíram às janelas, alguns enfurecidos com o barulho, alguns tocados com tamanha demonstração de romantismo.

Mas para Duo aquilo foi uma demonstração da mais profunda falta de respeito de Heero. Ele havia dito _não_, Heero tinha que ter o respeitado. Ele tinha que ter respeitado o tempo que o trançado havia pedido.

-Duo. – Quatre o olhou. Aquele oriental era mesmo louco. Mas o loiro não pode deixar de ver coragem naquele ato. Ele estava lá fora, enfrentando olhares acusadores, estava de peito aberto gritando aos ares o amor que sentia pelo jovem de olhos violetas.

-Ele não tinha esse direito. – Duo gemeu com as lágrimas lhe chegando aos olhos.

-Duo, demonstrar publicamente o que sentimos é uma questão de extrema coragem... Pense nisso. – o médico falou. –Tem certeza que não quer ir até lá em baixo? – ele falou brando vendo que Duo já chorava.

-Não quero vê-lo, Quatre. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer. – Duo estava era confuso no fundo. Alguma parte de si queria ir até Heero e ver o que podia acontecer entre eles, outra, lhe pedia desesperadamente que se mantivesse distante.

-E acha que não vale mesmo apena deixar acontecer? – o médico perguntou manso.

-Não vou deixar acontecer... não quero. – Duo foi para o quarto, não numa atitude infantil, mas numa postura de defesa, de alguém que quer apenas se preservar.

Lá embaixo Heero se deu conta que Duo não ia descer, pois se o fosse fazer já estaria ali. Mas que frustrante. O japonês olhou perdido para as flores em sua mão. Duo nem mesmo havia lhe dito se gostara ou não, ele simplesmente o ignorara por completo.

Todos o olhavam, muitos querendo ver quem era aquela pessoa que merecia uma demonstração de amor como aquela. Mas Duo simplesmente não desceu. Quatre fez isso um tempo depois e o loiro por mais que achasse que Yui não era o homem certo para seu amigo, não pode deixar de se sentir ferido pela situação do oriental. Ele estava com os olhos esperançosos e trazia um buquê de flores nas mãos.

Quando o oriental notara que Duo não vinha mesmo ele sentiu como seu um baque forte tivesse acontecido dentro de seu estômago. Com a boca seca e os olhos úmidos ele encarou o loiro, sem palavras.

-Ele não quer mais te ver. – foi o que o médico lhe disse. Seu tom era leve e penalizado, o que só fez Yui se sentir pior.

-Mas, eu tinha tanto carinho para ele. Tanto amor e admiração. – fraco Yui falou, sem chão.

Quatre não falou mais nada. O que diria a Yui? Que Duo não queria os melhores sentimentos que lhes estava sendo oferecido? Não podia pisar daquela forma em sentimentos tão puros. Talvez o tempo fosse o melhor para todos os corações envolvidos naquela confusão.

Quem sabe o trançado podia sentir falta de todo aquele cuidado que Heero queria lhe entregar? E um dia, quem sabe tentar viver alguma coisa, mesmo que essa tentativa lhe pudesse ferir.

-Yui. Se você gosta mesmo do Duo. Espere mais um pouco por ele... E até vai ser bom para você ver se é isso mesmo... – Quatre gemeu. –Agora tire essas pessoas daqui... Esse carro de som. Heero, Duo não precisa disso, dessa exposição toda. Ele precisa simplesmente de amor.

-Você deve me achar um idiota. – o japonês sorriu frustrado e envergonhado da cena, que agora, depois que a onda de empolgação estava passando lhe parecia no mínimo ridícula.

-Nunca. Só acho que você devia se conter mais. É linda essa energia toda, mas Duo não precisa que você saia gritando na chuva revelando ao mundo que o ama, ele apenas precisa de você. Como um amigo, que o ame e o respeite. – Quatre sorriu. –Pense nisso. – ele deixou Heero para trás voltando ao hall dos elevadores.

-Tudo, bem Quatre. Eu não vou mais perturbar o Duo. – Heero falou enxugando algumas tímidas lágrimas que cismaram em cair.

* * *

O tempo. Contado em relógios ou em sentimentos, era sempre ele a organizar as coisas. Acentuar idéias, amainar as dores, criar o sentimento saudoso... 

Heero conhecia os poderes do tempo, havia recorrido a ele anos atrás quando se vira sofrendo e agora não seria diferente. O tempo faria as coisas entrarem em ordem.

Naquela tarde ele retornou à sua casa decidido a fazer do tempo uma arma para esquecer o que estava sentindo por Duo.

* * *

De fato Yui não tocou mais no nome Duo Maxwell. O oriental voltou a seus afazeres, se entregando cegamente ao trabalho. 

Os negócios iam muito bem, os projetos melhores ainda. Estavam desenvolvendo um programa para pessoas com deficiência auditiva, fazendo do computador um fiel aliado contra esse mal. Os resultados eram os melhores possíveis.

Trowa o ajudou bastante nunca mais tocando no nome do trançado e as coisas pareciam estar caminhando. Heero não parecia tão romântico quanto antes. Não se apaixonava uma vez por semana, não saia à busca do um novo amor nas noites dançantes.

Já fazia quase seis meses que ele havia voltado para casa arrasado depois de saber que Duo não ia corresponder ao forte sentimento que tinha

-Heero... Você não quer dar uma _esticada _hoje? – Trowa se aproximou do amigo que estava centrado na tela do micro. –Ei, Heero. Terra chamando. – ele brincou estralando os dedos diante dos olhos azuis do oriental.

-Ahh. Desculpe, Trowa. Você disse alguma coisa? – Yui piscou distraído.

-Eu não te reconheço mais, cara. – o amigo mexeu no topete se sentando na frente do japonês. – Não vai mesmo buscar um novo amor? – ele quis saber.

Heero achou engraçado. Ele digitou alguma coisa no teclado e voltou a olhar Trowa suspirando. –Eu podia até tentar... Mas já sei que encontrei a pessoa e ela não me quis. Não há mais ninguém lá fora para mim.

-Tem tantas garotas dando em cima de você. Outro dia mesmo, aquele cara da loja de fotografias... Só faltou te agarrar. – Trowa insistiu.

-Não, não. – Heero negou com a cabeça. –Não tem mais ninguém para mim, amigo.

-Não há ninguém, ou você não quer mais ninguém a não ser ele? – era uma boa pergunta. Evitavam tocar no assunto, mas os olhos de Heero o denunciavam. Ele amava Duo. Claro que amava.

-É acho... Que é isso. – Yui falou fugindo dos olhos verdes de seu amigo. –Não vamos falar...

-Duo também não tem ninguém. Desde aquela época. – Trowa revelou.

-Não me importo...

-Ele está mal. Não consegue esconder isso. – Trowa falou.

Heero nada falou. Não de novo. O que seu amigo queria afinal? Trazer-lhe esperanças de uma coisa que ele já julgava enterrada dentro de si e depois não ser nada daquilo e sofrer vendo os olhos de Duo lhe negarem novamente? Ele não ia tentar de novo...

-No domingo... – Trowa olhou para o céu fora do escritório. –Duo vai estar fazendo algo muito importante para ele... – o rapaz falou retirando um cartão do bolso colocando debaixo do apontador elétrico de Heero. –Ele gostaria de um amigo como você lá. – falou saindo.

Heero se encostou à poltrona anatômica suspirando pesadamente. Seus olhos varreram a sala e param traidores sobre o apontador. Seu coração bateu acelerando querendo conhecer o conteúdo do cartão. Talvez fosse melhor deixar a cabeça agir, seria melhor não bater os olhos nos escritos, mas venceu a emoção.

-Ginásio Sant Mong. – Heero leu. – Os amigos do sonho convidam para o jogo beneficente... Às 14 horas no próximo domingo. –Essa é boa. Eu não vou. – ele gemeu amassando o convite.

E agora? O que fazer?

* * *

Domingo

Duo estava tenso. Anos buscando aquilo e agora finalmente era chegada a hora de voltar a jogar. Era um jogo amistoso formado pelas pessoas do grupo.

Era estranho. Cegamente o jovem trançado havia percorrido aquele dia, mas agora parecia com medo. Talvez a ânsia por estar ali fosse tanta que não lembrou do sentimento, pequeno, mas puramente humano do medo naquela época, quando a única coisa palpável era o sonho de voltar a jogar. De realizar o que lhe disseram ser impossível.

Ele estava agora sozinho no escuro do vestiário. E se falhasse? Se não soubesse mais pegar a bola e voar sobre o chão emborrachado de uma quadra de basquete? E se o aro lhe soasse muito pequeno quando fosse tentar uma cesta?

-Tudo bem? – Quatre lhe sorriu segurando as mãos com força.

-Friozinho na barriga, mas tudo bem. – o jovem de olhos violeta sorriu tenso.

-Duo... O medo é um sentimento nosso mesmo. Muito normal senti-lo, mas é a superação desse sentimento que nos transforma em verdadeiros vencedores e você sabe bem disso. Você e um vencedor nato... – o loiro sorriu o beijando no rosto.

-Obrigado, Quat. – Duo falou.

-Tudo certo, arrase! – o médico sorriu.

-Amigo! – Duo o chamou antes que ele saísse do vestuário. –Tem certeza que Heero sabe o endereço e o horário do jogo? – ele quis saber.

-Claro. Trowa entregou o convite pessoalmente. – o loirinho sorriu.

-Será que ele vem? – trançado corou levemente.

-A questão é se você quer que ele venha. – Quatre o olhou. Se Duo sofria com aquela situação ele devia assumir e tentar correr atrás do tempo perdido. Ao menos devia tentar.

-Eu quero. – Duo sorriu confiante. –Agora eu sei disso.

* * *

O primeiro momento do jogo foi ruim para Duo. Ele sentia como se nunca tivesse pisado numa quadra antes, era como um estranho ninho. Mas ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, era só fechar os olhos e sentir cada acontecimento, se entregar à quadra e ao jogo e aos lances. 

Não podia ser diferente. Duo deu um lindo espetáculo em quadra. Um espetáculo de fé e amor.

Na última jogada ele estava cansado, mas venceu suas limitações físicas. Havia adversários na frente, mas quando os olhos violetas se ergueram buscando o aro ele viu a torcida atrás, ao distante. Ele estava lá. Era Heero que vibrava por ele. Simples, acompanhando cada lance, torcendo com um olhar preocupado. Seria apenas mais um a engrossar a torcida, mas para Duo era alguém especial, pela qual ele diz mostrar o melhor que podia fazer.

O trançado não teve dúvidas se era ou não capaz de fazer mais aquela cesta. É claro que era. Afinal ele era capaz de tudo que quisesse.

Quando a partida acabou Duo e os demais jogadores foram ovacionados. Aplaudidos de pé pelo público pela grande lição de fé e coragem. Eles tinham limitações físicas, todos em quadra, mas tinham coragem para se mostrarem como realmente eram.

E era dessa forma, com suas limitações que queria ser visto pela sociedade.

Duo recebeu carinhosos aplausos por fim. Afinal ele havia idealizado aquela partida. Um jogo pela superação, as reuniões que sempre tinha com Quatre e com os demais do grupo eram também para acertar os detalhes daquele jogo.

Ele estava tão radiante quando lhe passaram o microfone e lhe pediram uma palavra.

-Eu queria apenas dizer que... – Duo olhou para Heero na arquibancada. –É possível. Tudo é possível. Basta haver amor suficiente para tornar algo possível. – ele sorriu ao microfone falando à torcida. –Vamos a festa! – Gritou com uma animação incendiando o público.

Havia uma estrema demonstração de carinho daquele grupo para com Duo, ele era o mais jovem e o mais alegre, era como eles próprios chamavam, a vida do grupo de sonhadores. Foi bem custoso conseguiu fugir de todos os abraços, mas conseguiu e Heero estava de pé na quadra.

-Você é maravilhoso. A pessoa mais preciosa que eu já vi. – Yui falou sorrindo sincero. –Eu me orgulho muito de você. – ele falou. Bastava ficar diante de Duo para seu coração falar como o coração de romântico que era.

-É? – Duo sorriu de uma forma travessa. –Achei que não ia mais insistir. – ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu achei que devia desistir, graças a Deus meu coração é teimoso.

-E... – o garoto olhou em volta. –As flores? – ele gemeu ainda sorrindo travesso. – Ou que horas o placar vai acender com nossos nomes, e você me pedindo para ter uma nova chance? – aqueles olhos divertidos de um violeta bárbaro piscaram esperando.

-Eu... Não fiz nada disso... – Yui coçou a cabeça.

-Eu estou brincando, seu bobo. – Ele empurrou Heero docemente. –Eu... Queria que soubesse que se ainda quiser tentar... – Os olhos violetas fitaram o belo japonês a sua frente. –Se ainda quiser, eu não preciso de muito, apenas de você.

–Claro. Eu amo você. Fica comigo, até agente não poder mais... – o japonês começou a falar.

-Não fale. – Duo o parou com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Eu quero tentar... Porque também te amo.

-Duo...

-Não há mais medo de ser feliz, Heero. – o jovem falou fechando os olhos de forma delicada. E eles se entregaram ao beijo, lento e tímido. Quente e amoroso. O primeiro beijo de muitos que ainda trocariam.

-Olha, os dois! – Quatre puxou Trowa para junto de si apontando feliz para os amigos.

-Eles vão conseguir... – Trowa comentou.

-Eu sei disso. Mas se Heero vacilar... – Quatre sorriu sabendo que Yui cuidaria muito bem daquele tesouro deles.

* * *

-Dona Esperanza. Os representantes daquele hospital sobre a qual lhe falei ligaram? – Heero estava em seu escritório entretido na tela de seu micro. 

-Não, Heero. Vou ligar para eles depois do horário de almoço. – a senhora lhe sorriu bondosa. – O que tanto olha nessa tela? – ela comentou.

-Algo muito importante. – ele respondeu quase hipnotizado pelo que via na tela do micro.

-E Duo como vai?

-Ótimo. Todo empolgado com a faculdade e com os projetos do grupo. Eles querem forma uma equipe nas próximas paraolimpíadas. – ele comentou.

-Certo. Ahhh... Heero. – ela parou próxima à mesa dele ajeitando o longo vestido de cetim azul. –Você arrumou o vestido, mais ainda não arrumou a ocasião para eu usá-lo. Quando você pedir Duo em noivado eu vou querer outro vestido.

-Ahhh... Esperanza... Só você. De que cor dessa vez? – Heero sorriu.

-Violeta... De seda... Acho que vai me cair bem. – ela sorriu se retirando.

-Em breve, Esperanza. Não é amor? – Heero sorriu acariciando a tela do computador onde havia um descanso de tela lindo, uma foto de Duo lhe sorrindo docemente.

* * *

Que venha o fim...

Não se pode voar sem chão...  
É preciso acreditar...

Beijos,

Hina


End file.
